Love Most Needed
by miss sophie potter
Summary: He longed for his stolen childhood. She longed for the parents she never knew. Could they perhaps hold the key to wht the other longed for? Or would a jealous friend come between their love?
1. Finding out

A/N: All I own is the plot, my headphones, and my mind. And Anna, I own her as well.

Anna Potter walked the hall of St. Marcus' Orphanage in boredom. She was 17 now, but would be 18 in six days. The orphanage was a good place, really. Nothing like those horror stories in the books. Granted, she had been rapped on the knuckles a fair few times. She had learnt long ago not to deny the strange things that happened around her.

Suddenly, a strange, reminiscent feeling washed over her. As she sat down on a piece of grass, seeing children play, a memory long thought forgotten found her again.

Flashback

'Mother Mary,' a six year old Anna said, 'why do I live here instead of with my parents?' the kindly nun looked hesitant for a moment, then pulled the child onto her lap.

'Well, you'll know eventually, so here it goes. Well, you know, on 31st July, you were brought here. A nurse brought you here. She only gave us two bits of information. One was that you were to be named Anna Lily Potter. Another that your parents were too young, so she brought you here on your grandparents' orders. We never heard from your parents. That's what we know.'

'If they're alive, Mother Mary, why don't they come and get me? Don't t-they w-want me?' The six year old was openly sobbing into the woman's habit now, and didn't stop until the lunch bell rang.

End Flashback

'Anna, Anna, Anna!!' The cries of an excited five year old brought her back to the present. Cissy Briggs' parents had been killed in a car accident a few months ago because of the fog. The day in early May, when the fog had vanished had been one of many celebrations.

'Cissy! What is it? Leaving me with some long lost family member?' Anna's voice held none of the sadness she felt.

'No! But there's two men here to see you. Their names are Mr. Lupin, and Mr. Potter. Anna, you're the one that might be leaving me!'

'Cissy, does Mother Mary know these men are here?'

'No. John let them in. He told me to find you.'

'Alright. I'm going to go see these men, and I want you to find Mother Mary, and have her see them.'

'Okay, will you be alright?'

'I'll be okay. Just shaken is all.' As Cissy ran off to find the old nun, Anna went towards the building. As she entered the hall, she spotted John, and gave him a stern look. One of the men stood up, closely followed by the other. She spun around to face them, her waist length red hair moving with her.

'Anna Potter, correct.?' The older of the two spoke.

'Yes, and you are….' She trailed off.

'I'm Remus Lupin.' The younger boy, about her age, spoke.

'Anna, I'm Harry Potter. I'm your twin brother.' She stood frozen. She new that she was leaving, but she needed details first.

'I'll go with you, but I want to hear everything you know about what I may have missed here.' Both men nodded.

A/N: I'm evil, I really am. More will be up soon.


	2. First Year part one

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter, and never will. I just own copies of the books and movies. Enjoy.

Remus sighed. He had to get this over with. 'Come with us. We'll walk to the park, and start off from where your parents got together. To the present.' he studied Anna closely. She looked like her mother with one small difference. She had her father's eyes._ Oh the irony._

She nodded. 'Alright.' She followed them out the door. The walk to the park was a short one, and upon arriving, the small group sat down under a tree.

Remus took a deep breath. 'We're wizards Anna. No one knows how magic was stated, but we learn how to use it. Some people are good with it, others horrible. And you'll see that later on. And you're a witch, which is why things happen around you. Anyway, in my and your parents'' seventh year at Hogwarts, our school for wizards and witches, they finally got together. After graduation, your parents moved in together. Your mum's parents had died a few weeks earlier, and she had no where else to go. Two years later, on 31st July, 1980, you were born merely five minutes after Harry. No one realized you had been born. Later that year, they both were told about Voldemort, a Dark Wizard. He was the most feared dark wizard since Grindlewald, who Dumbledore defeated in 1945, but we're getting off track. Anyways, your parents went into hiding. They entrusted their safety with the wrong person. After only a week of safety, they were betrayed. When Voldemort arrived, he killed your father first.

'It was Halloween of 1981,by the way, he-he killed your mother. But, when he went for Harry the curse rebounded, and hit Voldemort.

'Hagrid, on Dumbledore's orders, sent Harry to the Dursleys. Your mother's sister was Mrs. Dursley, so yeah, they weren't very nice. He put Harry on the Dursleys' front stairs and just left him there. That's all I know.' Remus looked at Anna uncertainly.

Harry glared at Remus, then caught his sister's questioning look. 'Sorry, I just don't like talking about the Dursleys. Vernon, our Uncle, Petunia, our Aunt, and Dudley, our cousin. They hated me. I slept in a cupboard, until….well I'll get to it. I got less to eat, and wore Dudley's old hand me downs. They ignored my birthday, but gave Dudley extra presents. When Dudley turned eleven, we went to the zoo. Now, I normally wouldn't have gone, but the old neighbor lady I stayed with had broken her leg, and no one else could take me. We were in the reptile house when the incident occurred. Dudley wanted a sleeping snake to move. Now keep in mind Dudley is a fat-ass, spoiled brat. Vernon, tried several times to get the snake to move, but to no avail. after they moved on, I uh, told the snake " I bet you get that a lot.". Then the snake nodded. Pretty creepy. Then Dudley knocked me out of the way. Then, the snake was on the floor thanking me. Dudley somehow had gotten behind the glass, and uh, yeah it was magic, but I didn't know that then. Well he was stuck there, and the zoo keeper had to get him out. When we got back to the house, I was locked in my cupboard until the summer holidays had started. And then the letters started coming.' Here, Harry paused looking at a watch. Remus seemed to understand.

'Anna, I'm terribly sorry to leave you hanging, but we have lunch arrangements that we _can not_ be late for. Harry, you don't think Molly would mind, do you?'

' Course not. She'd love to fawn over someone else. Grab my arm Anna.' Anna did so, and after several uncomfortable seconds, she was at a tall rickety house Harry told her was the Burrow. When they entered, there were several screams of surprise.

' Lily Potter where _have _you been?!' Molly screeched.

Harry took a deep breath. 'Molly, this isn't my mum. This is Anna, she's my twin sister.'

'Harry, that's not possible. You couldn't be the chosen one if you had a twin.' a tall young woman with frizzy brown hair spoke.

'I don't know who you are, but don't ever doubt what Harry tells you. I am his twin. I have things that happen to me that I can't explain. I look like my mother, but I have my father's eyes. It's the exact opposite with Harry. So don't say I'm a fraud ever gain. Understood?' The woman nodded.

'Well, Hermione, looks like they're telling the truth. She's got Lily's temper.' They all went to sit down, but not before Anna was proclaimed too thin by Mrs. Weasley.


	3. In the Woods

A/N: I don't own. Blah. Blah. Blah. Enjoy yourselves, and watch out for the evil demon monkeys, they'll eat your face. 

'Lunch was delicious Mrs. Weasley, thank you.' Anna told the older, red-haired woman as she helped clean up after lunch. She had been getting evil looks from Hermione and Ginny all through lunch and couldn't take it anymore. So, she had offered to help with the lunch mess while Harry and Remus explained everything.

'Thank you dear. Now, how much do you know?' Mrs. Weasley asked.

'About what?'

'About Harry. About what he did.'

'Sorry Mrs. Weasley, I don't know that much. I only know that we were separated by a nurse after I was born, and up until Harry got his first Hogwarts letter.'

'Well, than, I' not sure Ginny will let you be in the wedding. She may not even want you there.'

'Mrs. Weasley, who's Ginny marrying?'

'She's getting married to Harry, dear. Hang on, I'll ask her. GINNY!'

Another red-head entered the room. 'Yeah mum?' Ginny asked.

'How would you feel about Anna being in the wedding?' The look on Ginny's face was enough to know that Harry and Remus weren't even close to explaining about Anna.

'WHY would I want her in my wedding?! I doubt she's even Harry's twin. Just some hussy who's looking for a bit of fame, most likely.' Ginny screamed. Molly's retort was cut off by a door slamming.

Harry and Remus had clearly heard the entire conversation. Harry's livid expression was evidence of that.

'Merlin Ginny, you couldn't let her down easy? Now my sister, who's knowledge of the wizarding world is very limited is out there somewhere alone. She could die Ginny. There are still Death Eaters out there. And they'll kill anyone with the last name Potter, related to me or not.'

'Harry, Anna's bag is still in the room.'

'Remus, what are you-You can track her. Go, I'll stay and explain everything.'

--

Anna was running blindly through the forest without the slightest knowledge of where she was going. Suddenly, she was sprawled on the forest floor, with a combat boot in front of her face. Horrified, she looked up into a face twisted with malice.' Well, well, well. What do we have here?'

'Drop it Dolohov, we're just passing though.'

'Come now Greyback. I heard you're in need of a mate. She's pretty enough.'

'She's a muggle. I want a witch. Leave her.'

'But-'

'I said leaver her. You're luck girl, I'm not normally this merciful.'

Greyback, when have you ever been merciful?' The new voice was kinder, warmer. _Remus, oh thank God!_ Anna thought.

'Lupin! What are you doing here?!' Greyback snarled.

'Finding Anna. Come on Anna, let's go. As he helped her , a voice spoke. 'Going to let her go _now_ Greyback, she's obviously a witch!' The other man, Dolohov, snapped.

'Yes. Yes I am. I'm not attacking her, she's defenseless. Let's go!' Greyback made to leave but Dolohov lunged at Anna. Remus was in front of her, wand at the ready in an instant. Chuckling, he walked on. Greyback sent an apologetic look in their direction.

'Anna, are you alright?'

'I'll be alright. Who were those men anyway?'

'Fenrir Greyback, and Anhtian Dolohov. Both Death Eaters. Greyback's a werewolf. That's why he was talking about a mate. He's the one that bit me, when I was four. Dolohov's just a Death Eater.' Remus looked at her cautiously, and she seemed to read him.

'I don't care, Remus. I didn't grow up hating people different from me. You don't need to worry, I won't forsake you because of something you can't stop.' Anna gave him a smile filled with warmth and happiness, like the one James often gave, one that sparkled with unknown mischief, and seemed to make her eyes do the same.

'Why'd you leave, Anna?' Remus' question stopped her in her tracks, and she stared at the stars for a second.

'That stuff Ginny was saying. She doesn't even know me, and she was judging me. And I know George has a right reason to not like me. Harry gets the actual sibiling he's always wanted, and right after George loses his twin. But Ginny, I guess Fred w_as her brother too. But it still hurt, and she didn't have to say it like I wasn't there.'_

'_Hey, Anna, I'm really sorry about what I said earlier. I had no right. So, go you wanna grab lunch sometime?'_

'_Sure, Ginny, I'd like that. Plus, as future sisters-in-law, we need to get to know each other.' Anna responded._

'_Listen, Remus, I was thinking, that maybe we should use my pensive, save the time.' Harry said._

'_Yeah, that'd work out better. We'll bring it by tomorrow Anna, now, I think we'd get you back to the orphanage.' Anna waved good bye to everyone, then grabbed Remus' arm, then seconds later was in the orphanage. Anna hugged him goodnight, and thanked him for saving her. She went in and went to tell Mother Mary she was back and would be leaving again tomorrow._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, sorry that this isn't a chapter, but you need to know something: I broke my hand, so it isn't very likely that I will update. I may or may not update. I'll try, I swear, but it isn't likely. I'm very sorry, but I can't help my clumsiness and the fact that the wall was a little too close to the door frame and my hand slapped between the two rather hard….again, sorry. I swear, when I heal I will make up for it….please, please forgive me.**


End file.
